<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reboot and Try Again (Hack.Ziraphale) by Metamorphosick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673543">Reboot and Try Again (Hack.Ziraphale)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphosick/pseuds/Metamorphosick'>Metamorphosick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Kiss on the Cheek, Ace Omens, Alcohol, Angst, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Croissants, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Omens AU, Happy Ending, Hugs, I hope, M/M, Teacher AU, after the apocalypse they are both teachers at a high school, and Uriel, brief appearance by Gabriel, can be read as whatever I left it open intentionally, crowley has a mild panic attack, silly and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphosick/pseuds/Metamorphosick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Not-polcalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale have taken a side job as teachers at a high school. When Heaven manages to wipe all of Aziraphale’s memories of Earth, it’s up to Crowley to figure out how to get ‘his’ angel back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy internet. This is my first time writing a fic. I just love this fandom and reading everyone’s AU’s and ideas. I wanted to make one myself. I had a lot of fun writing this and felt like it was finished enough to post.  Also I drew some art of what our mains look like in this world. Here’s a link. https://haileythesato.tumblr.com/post/611732539818852352/i-had-a-good-omens-dream-where-aziraphale-was</p><p>Big thanks to yuzuwine for beta-ing &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was adapting well to secondary school life. Not as a student of course. (Although he’d argue that in life one never stops being a student, and so on, etc.) He always thought he’d make a fine teacher. The students thought so too, even if he sometimes did get lost in an anecdote of surprising historical detail. Many students (and even a few of his fellow staff) gravitated towards Mr. Fell to vent their problems be it exam stress, dating troubles or the occasional sick note (a simple miracle that the students were extremely grateful for.)</p><p>He didn’t mind. Listening to others problems was something he was good at.</p><p>And since the apocalypse fell apart, he enjoyed getting back to people’s little everyday problems. Not that people’s concerns weren’t ‘big.’ After a problem like the world ending, everything in comparison seemed ‘small’.</p><p>He was just finishing up his notes from the last lecture of the day and moving to his office, hidden away at the back of the classroom. The students had all taken off and Aziraphale walked past the empty desks to the back of the room, tucking in rogue chairs as he went.</p><p>His office was deceptively spacious (with the help of a few miracles) and he had adapted it into a sanctuary filled with comforts, mirroring his beloved bookshop. He still had the bookshop, of course, but he enjoyed being close to work. You never knew when someone would need a hand or an ear and Aziraphale liked to be available for any situation. Visitors to his office would be tiptoeing around the waist-high stacks of books and precarious piles of test papers whereas Aziraphale would glide around the room with ease, barely disturbing as much as a loose sticky note.</p><p>Now that teaching was done for the day, Aziraphale was eager to get on with the never-ending task of organizing his collection of books. He was about to pour himself a glass of wine from a small bottle rack next to his desk and noticed a new bottle with a bow around it placed on his desk. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. One particular demon was quite fond of leaving him little gifts for him to find. This bottle was different though. The glass was opaque and white. Not the usual dark glass of his favourite Chateauneuf-du-Pape that he was so often gifted from his friend. He poured himself a drink from the white bottle and swirled the glass in his hand, slowly taking in the aroma. He pondered on whether to arrange his poetry collection alphabetically or thematically when his eyes drifted to a small round object placed next to where the bottle was on his desk. He was so focused on the new brand of wine he hadn’t noticed it at first.</p><p>‘Odd,’ he thought to himself as he picked it up. It was weighty and round in his palm like a flat rock perfect for skipping across a pond. He turned it in his hand, eyeing the smooth white plastic finish. Strange of Crowley to buy him something that wasn’t food-related but the demon was always trying to find little things to surprise him with, so it wasn’t totally out of character.</p><p>‘Must be some kind of gadget. Or perhaps some type of new art?’ He puzzled briefly and set the object back down. He sighed and took a sip of wine staring back at his books strewn about his old double sofa.</p><p>‘Chronologically it is.’</p><p>Aziraphale contentedly went back to the bookshelf and continued pulling books from the shelf and placing them back in a new order, occasionally opening one to skim a passage or two. He continued well into the night and didn’t break until Crowley rapped on his office door the following morning for breakfast.</p><p>Unnoticed by the angel, the device on his desk began to faintly glow.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunlight was peeking through the pale curtains of Aziraphale’s office illuminating columns of dust. There was a jingling of keys as Aziraphale unlocked the door and entered the room with Crowley in his shadow.</p><p>‘Now my dear, I really must prepare for class. The croissants were lovely, we’ll have to try the blueberry lavender flavour tomorrow.’ Aziraphale began collecting the pens and papers spread out on his desk, making sure all the caps were on to avoid any ink mishaps. Crowley hung in the door way leaning to one side, sipping his coffee.</p><p>‘Come on, Angel, you don’t need to prep anything, you know this course inside and out. You could probably ramble on about...’ he peered at the cover of Aziraphale’s notebook, ‘The Bible in Literature?’ Really?’</p><p>‘Well who better to teach it, honestly? I’d say I’m probably the most experienced one on Earth to teach such a subject. With the exception of yourself, of course.’</p><p>‘Ugh, sounds like a nightmare slogging through all that history. Not my scene. I don’t want to see another bible let alone prattle on about it for an hour.’ Crowley thumbed through the immaculately handwritten notebook.</p><p>‘I know my classes tend to run a tad long but I think the students really appreciate my attention to detail. I know they enjoy the quizzes at the end of class.’ Aziraphale squared up his test papers confidently.</p><p>‘Yeah well when you give out little candies to everyone at the end regardless of the score, what kid wouldn’t?’ Crowley chucked under his breath and snuck a wrapped strawberry sweet out of the jar on Aziraphale’s desk.</p><p>‘Oh hush.’ Aziraphale snatched the notebook out of Crowley’s hands and added it to his pile of papers.</p><p>The desk now mostly cleared, Aziraphale’s eyes fell to the white device, still sitting where he left it.</p><p>‘Ah, Crowley, The wine you left me last night was lovely, but I wasn’t sure what this other part of the gift was?’  Aziraphale reached for the round device and felt a prickle travel up his arm building to a spark as it reached his shoulder. He quickly recoiled back in shock. Crowley jumped to attention.</p><p>‘Oi, are you alright? What is that?’ the demon hesitantly studied the device.</p><p>‘Ah, just a little static electricity! It’s... well. You gave it to me didn’t you?’ He rubbed his arm, still recovering from the sensation. ‘I was expecting YOU to tell ME.’</p><p>‘I didn’t leave you anything last night Angel. Must’ve been one of the other staff? Most of them probably owe you a favor or two.’ Crowley turned the object around in his hand ‘Huh, kind of looks like one of those Apple store gadgets. There’s no ports - Bluetooth maybe?’</p><p>‘I have no idea what this thing is.’ Crowley announced proudly and placed it back on the desk.</p><p>‘Thank you, Mr. Crowley,’ Aziraphale said dryly, ‘Always right there when I need you.’</p><p>Aziraphale could see students beginning to trickle into the classroom just outside his office door. ‘It’s almost class time. We’ll get to the bottom of this later’ He hurried himself out the door with his stack of papers, waiting for Crowley to follow. ‘I’ll see you at lunch? I’ll try not to go too long with my lecture.’</p><p>Crowley gave a lazy wave and waltzed out the door.</p><p>‘Sure thing. Take all the time you need, Mr. Fell.’</p><p>Aziraphale turned to lock up his office and saw that Crowley left the device on the desk. He was tempted just to toss it in the bin for its earlier transgression but as an angel he should at least <em>attempt </em>to find out who gave it to him, shouldn’t he?  <em>It’d be rude of me to throw out a gift from a colleague, I suppose. What if they ask me if I like it? I don’t even know what the bloody thing is? No harm in holding onto it for a bit. </em>Satisfied with his plan, he poked the device and was relieved when he didn’t feel another zap of electricity. He tucked it into his coat pocket and headed to class.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crowley was scribbling on the blackboard explaining orbital speed to a room of students.</p><p>‘Now we have to keep in mind the mass of the satellite, its acceleration <em>and</em> the gravitational force that is affecting it.’ His back was to the class but he knew exactly who paying attention was and who wasn’t. He was aware Physics wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea but it was worth putting up with a room of unenthused students for the few that were really interested.</p><p>‘Janis, why don’t you come up here and fill out this equation with our example values.’ A young girl jolted up at the sound of her name and eagerly walked up to the front of the desk.</p><p>Crowley folded his arms and watched her calculate and write numbers into the correct spots with little hesitation. He knew she was a smart egg. He overheard two students at the back of the room talking.</p><p>‘Oh my God, Will just texted me. You know Mr. Fell?’ a student leant over to another holding her mobile. ‘He just said he fainted right in the middle of class.’</p><p>‘Woah crazy! He’s kinda old too, hope he’s alright. I like all the stories he tells during class.’ The other whispered in reply.</p><p> Janis double checked her work and gave a satisfied nod. She turned to face her teacher and only saw empty space.</p><p>‘Uhhh, Mr. Crowley?’ She stood at the front of the room unsure. Several students were looking to the door to the room that was swung wide open. Janis scurried to the door and saw her teacher racing down the hallway, nearly knocking down another staff member scolding a tardy boy in his path.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s mind was racing as he sped down the hallway and launched up the stairs two steps at a time. <em>Aziraphale fainted? Is he sick? Can an angel even get sick? Satan damn it, why does the Science wing have to be so far away from the English wing?</em></p><p>He skidded to a stop outside of Aziraphale’s classroom and threw the door open. </p><p>All eyes were on Crowley. Papers and desks were upset about the room. Chairs were pushed aside as if everyone jumped up in a hurry. Several of the students were huddled around Aziraphale at the front of the room. A few students at the back of the room were consoling a crying classmate. All of them looked worried but relieved now that an adult had arrived.</p><p>‘Alright kids, clear out, give him some space.’ Crowley tried to shoo the concerned students away.</p><p>‘Yes I’m quite alright, you see.’ Aziraphale tried to comfort his students but he still clutched the podium as if he would fall over if he wasn’t anchored to it.</p><p>‘Sir, he’s saying he’s fine but he froze up and fainted just now. Right in the middle of class. He should go to the nurse.’ A young girl said firmly to Crowley.</p><p>‘No, no need, my dear, please. Just let me get my bearings.’ Aziraphale held his hand to his forehead as if he was having a migraine.</p><p>‘I’ll get him sorted, back to your desks.’ Crowley assured the students and they slowly backed off. He leaned in close to Aziraphale. ‘You all right, Angel? What’s going on?’ He peered over the rim of his glasses, trying to get a clear view of his companion’s eyes. Aziraphale was taking shallow breaths, unable to focus on Crowley or his questions.  His face was covered in a cold sweat.</p><p>‘Ah, it’s just- I can’t quite-‘ He closed his eyes tightly. ‘My head. It’s fuzzy, I can’t think straight.’ Crowley stood in front of the angel, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He could feel Aziraphale shaking like he had the chills. ‘Look at me, Aziraphale. Just breathe.’</p><p>‘It’s so loud,’ Aziraphale started to close his eyes. His face contorted in pain. ‘I can’t- the ringing...’</p><p>‘Ringing?’ Crowley spun around the room listening. The students were all huddled a few feet away staring at the two teachers. They looked scared.</p><p>‘Don’t worry kids. Happens all the time. Why don’t you all wait outside while I –’ Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s shirt.</p><p>‘Can’t you hear it Crowley? It’s... like a needle through my brain!’ Aziraphale winced. Crowley raised his hands wanting to hold him but unsure if it would relieve or add to his companion’s pain.</p><p>And then he heard it.</p><p>A sharp tone. Like a radio signal that wouldn’t leave your head no matter how hard you shook it. The sound got louder the closer he leaned towards to Aziraphale.</p><p>‘It’s coming from you!’ Crowley exclaimed as he began rifling through Aziraphale’s jacket. ‘Your watch? Or something in your pockets?’ The angel was so out of it he didn’t even react to Crowley flitting around him, disheveling his neat suit. He pulled out the white device from his interior jacket pocket. A ring of light was running around its circumference. Aziraphale recoiled away from Crowley’s outstretched hand.</p><p>‘Turn it off, Crowley, it’s deafening!’ Aziraphale shouted, trying to cover his ears.</p><p>‘I’m trying hold on.’ He frantically turned the device over in his hand, pressing into it, looking for a button, a symbol - anything. Coloured dots were flickering on and off all over the stone. He gave up and started shaking it.</p><p>‘Oh good Lord! Give it here!’ Aziraphale gasped and snatched the device out of Crowley’s hand.</p><p>An explosion of light burst out from the device and enveloped the angel. Crowley shielded his eyes and braced for impact as the white light flooded the room turning everything into empty void. He froze in the blinding light and as vision returned he saw everything in the classroom just as it was a moment ago. Tables and chairs askew. Students still looking on with panicked expressions. Except Aziraphale was gone and where he once stood sat the small white device.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUUUNN!! Ooooo cliffhanger!! You don't have to wait for the next chapter though don't worry. :)</p><p>I was really anxious about posting this (writing feels so personal, I don't know how you all do it) but honestly if anyone read it and liked it aside from myself, it was worth it.<br/>If you enjoyed and feel like commenting I’d be really excited.<br/>wahoooo~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. His vision slowly returned but something still seemed off. The colour of the room was muted as if he still wore his sunglasses. There was an unease like being in the calm before a storm. He couldn’t hear the murmurs of the concerned students or even the whir of the dingy ceiling fans. </p><p>Crowley saw the small device sitting at his feet. Aziraphale was nowhere to be found. He turned and looked out at the classroom. The students just saw their teacher vanish in a blast of light and no one had screamed or even said a word.</p><p>They were frozen in time. Mouths open mid-sentence. The weeping girl in the middle of blowing her nose. Another student leaning back in their chair, mid potato chip crunch. It was as if Crowley was starting at a snapshot of the moment just before Aziraphale vanished.</p><p>Crowley studied his hands. He’d frozen time before. On purpose. This time didn’t feel like one of his. He tried to un-freeze the room with a snap of his fingers but reality refused to bend to his demonic influence.</p><p>Crowley marched over to the door and stuck his head out into the hallway. The same situation outside the classroom. Students frozen mid step, looking into their lockers. One student was posed, dribbling a basketball that hovered under his outstretched hand.  Crowley felt like he was in a movie set surrounded by mannequins.</p><p>He closed the door and realized he was the only one unaffected. Alone.</p><p>‘Angel?’ Crowley called out. There was no answer. He felt his stomach drop.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to sense Aziraphale’s holy essence. He could feel remnants of the angel’s light all around the room. In the children, in the posters on the wall. But the source. His source was nowhere to be found.</p><p>‘He’s gone. He’s... he’s...’ Crowley could feel his eyes start to betray him like he was about to tear up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to take deep breaths.</p><p>
  <em>Okay Crowley, it’s fine. Aziraphale just vanished. He’s probably fine. No need to panic, now think. It’s not the first time he’s disappeared, right? What did you do last time?</em>
</p><p>His mind jumped back to the bookshop. To the fire. To when Aziraphale ‘died’. He clenched his teeth as he tried to calm his shaking hands. He gripped the podium Aziraphale was holding onto moments before to steady himself.</p><p> <em>Be cool, come on. Listen to yourself. Aziraphale didn’t die in the fire. Discorporated sure, but not destroyed. Just gotta wait for his signal. He’ll let me know where he is. If he needs help. Oh God, what if he needs help?</em></p><p>His brain was running like an out-of-control roller-coaster. Crowley would’ve been on the verge of hyperventilating if he’d actually needed to breathe.</p><p>‘Aziraphale! What the hell is going on? Where are you?’ he shouted into the ceiling.</p><p>As soon as Crowley finished speaking he heard the rhythmic tone of a computer starting up. He looked down at the round white stone looking thing Aziraphale had been holding. It was glowing. Crowley cautiously took a step back and a cone of light shot out of the top of the object.</p><p>[WARNING. system did not shut down properly. REBOOTING in SAFE MODE] a monotone voice beeped out of the device.  [PRINCIPALITY INITIALIZING..........please stand by.....]</p><p>Crowley stood dumbfounded and watched a person-sized hologram form in the centre of the light cone. A small loading wheel icon floated in front of the figure showing a percentage that was slowly increasing in number.</p><p>[95%, 98%, 99%, 100%] Another musical chime rung out and the voice announced, [WELCOME, PRINCIPALITY: AZIRAPHALE]. The cone of light grew into a bright pillar that flashed upward and a familiar form materialized out from the light.</p><p>The angel was hovering just a few centimetres in the air in the column of light. His pristine white clothes and curly hair were floating as if he was suspended in water. White boots weightlessly touched the ground and his skirt settled as if it was moving in slow motion. The angel’s eyes opened. They were everything Crowley remembered and he felt a wave of relief.</p><p>‘Angel Aziraphale at your service.’ He gave a short bow. ‘Are you the one that summoned me?’ He spoke with a crisp tone that was strange to Crowley’s ears.</p><p>‘What the heck is that thing?! And what are you wearing? I mean... it looks good it’s just.... pretty different from what...you..uh’ Crowley sputtered and tried not to give away that he had been on the brink of tears.</p><p>Aziraphale bent down to pick up the glowing device at his feet.</p><p>‘Ah, a HVN Link. Heaven used to use these to keep tabs on field agents; relay information back to headquarters, keep them up to date and on the same wavelength, as it were.’ He delicately flipped it around in his pudgy fingers. ‘I haven’t seen one of these in millennia though. Must be a new model. It looks quite sleek.’ He looked up from his fiddling and saw Crowley frozen, staring at him with his mouth agape.</p><p>‘A what!? Are you..?’</p><p>‘Oh right, umm. DO NOT BE AFRAID.’ Aziraphale slowly waved his hands as if he was revealing some magic trick. Crowley squinted at him through his glasses.</p><p>‘Why- I’m not... are you serious?’ Aziraphale ignored the demon’s stuttering and gently placed the HVN link on the podium. Then he manifested a rectangular glass tablet with a flourish of his hand.</p><p>‘Excuse me a moment. There’s a good chap.’ The tablet glowed and walls of code and text illuminated across the surface. ‘Where is it? Hmmm.’ The angel swiped and clicked opening various files. ‘Ah here it is.’</p><p> He cleared his throat. “It is the duty of all ANGELS: spiritual beings linking god and humankind, to follow the DIVINE PLAN and execute Her commands with love and reverence. Notwithstanding exorcisms, divine retribution, heavenly smiting, etcetera, etc.’ Crowley stared at him dumbfounded.</p><p>‘Although seeing as you ARE a demon. I don’t see why I have to explain this all to you. Let alone why you’d summon me to this… dreadful place.’ he glanced around the room, taking in the old wooden-paneled classroom. He grimaced at the well-used chalkboard at the front of the room, covered in layer upon layer of handwriting and the odd doodle snuck in by a student when the teacher had his back turned. </p><p>‘Aziraphale, you can’t be serious.  This is YOUR classroom! You decorated it yourself. What’s gotten into you?’ He reached for his hand. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he came closer and he flinched away before Crowley could touch him. </p><p><em>He was afraid of him?</em> Crowley felt a needle stab through his heart. Touching was something they had become comfortable with over time. They’d been quite comfortable holding each other for months at this point. All that work and trust undone in a moment. Crowley softened his expression and tried again.</p><p>‘Aziraphale, I just-’ Crowley approached slowly and the angel took a step back.</p><p>‘P-please. Don’t come any closer.’ Aziraphale said. He was trying to be polite but was obviously extremely uncomfortable being in close proximity with Crowley.</p><p>‘Do you...not recognize me, Angel?’  Crowley said quietly, afraid of the answer.</p><p>‘I can see by your file you are a demon of reputation. Serpent of Eden, Black Knight, started the Spanish Inquisition…’ the list went on as Aziraphale slowly walked in a wide circle around Crowley.</p><p>‘You don’t remember anything? About the Antichrist? The Apocalypse? About us?’ Crowley cut in.</p><p>‘Heaven keeps quite detailed records, I assure you. If there’s any event you need clarification on I’m more than willing to enlighten.’ Aziraphale adjusted his glasses with a polite smile. The angel looked at him like he was a stranger and it felt wrong. It felt like the ground underneath Crowley was falling away. His foundation was shaking and now there would be no one to catch him if he fell. </p><p>‘Aziraphale, I’m your friend.’ Crowley pleaded.</p><p>‘I can assure you that I am not the type that will be consorting with demons. Now whatever ‘temptations’ you are trying to bribe me with won’t work this time round.’ He walked over to the podium and picked up the HVN link. ‘Heaven is much too clever to fall for all that. That’s why we install fail-safes, keep records, they can’t be twisted or persuaded. Facts are facts, you know, and all that.’ He looked thoughtfully at the device and put it in his dress pocket before going back to swiping through walls of text on his glass tablet. The angel’s fidgeting and suspicious side glances reminiscent of their first meeting in Eden.</p><p>Crowley let out the breath he’d been holding. <em>It’s all gone? Aziraphale? HE’S all gone?</em> His mind raced trying to find his next course of action. <em>Anthony J Crowley always had an ace up his sleeve, right? Ok. There must be some button or switch on his glow-y computer thing that can change Aziraphale back. People are able to recover deleted data all the time. He just needed to erase this new Aziraphale and bring back his old one.</em></p><p>‘Now according to my schedule, we’re leagues behind on soul sorting. The Divine Plan requires that every human be judged on its goodness and there’s a prime crop of them right in front of us.’ Aziraphale gestured at the group of young students. ‘Let’s start in this room, shall we?’ Crowley’s head snapped back and forth from the students to Aziraphale.</p><p>‘Aziraphale, you can’t be serious. They’re still alive!’ he said astounded.</p><p>‘Exactly! They’re living and making choices. And that,’ He wagged his finger, ‘can lead to mistakes. We can save them from all that by just speeding the process along before they can commit any sins.’</p><p>‘You’re going to kill innocent people just so they’ll be assured a spot in Heaven?’ Crowley said with distaste.</p><p>‘No, no you see, the whole point is that they actually <em>go</em> to Heaven right? The ‘good end’, as it were. If we don’t intervene now they could be tempted to do something bad and end up down below.’</p><p>‘That’s some pretty twisted logic even by Heaven’s standards.’ Crowley snapped back.</p><p>‘It’s our job. Our responsibility.’ Crowley could see the angel struggling to justify his words in his head as he said them. ‘And who are we if we refuse to do that which we were created for? Now, let’s get this room back in order.’</p><p>Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the room began to transform. Large rectangular panels materialized and replaced the walls of the classroom. Soon all the walls and floor around the two beings, and the still frozen students, shifted and settled into a shiny white laboratory space. Crowley looked up at the sterile walls. They seemed to extend on forever into the sky fading into white light.</p><p>Aziraphale snapped his fingers again and his form disintegrated into a cloud of atoms right in front of Crowley’s eyes. A large screen lit up behind him and he saw an image of the angel re-materialize on screen staring down at him.</p><p>‘Ah much better.’ It sounded as if his voice was coming out of an intercom speaker. ‘Much prefer this form over a corporation. Too much tingling and sensation and just.... matter. Makes it hard to focus on the task at hand when there’s so much to physical input.’ He tutted.</p><p>‘I can now use this space for as long as we need. The humans inside will remain in a trance while we sort them out. I have full control over the room. If you require anything please ask. Just because we are enemies doesn’t mean we can’t be civil, eh?’</p><p>Crowley squinted at the angel. This really WAS Aziraphale. Already being friendly with him when any other angel would’ve refused to even speak to a demon if not smote him on the spot. Despite every attempt Heaven made at keeping Aziraphale in line, he still can’t help being himself.</p><p>A spark of hope ignited in Crowley’s chest. <em>Maybe I just have to remind him of how he was. Who he is-Who I am. Everything we did together. He’s got to snap out of it then right?</em></p><p>‘Demon!’ Aziraphale called out to him. ‘I could use your expertise here.’ Crowley turned and looked at the giant screen. ‘Any human that falls short of Heaven’s criteria, you may escort to Hell. Sound fair to you?’</p><p>Crowley nearly choked, ’F-fair? You’re rounding up all these innocent people and rushing them off to an early grave and you think that’s fair?’</p><p>‘What I think doesn’t matter.  Umm, Crawley, was it?’</p><p>‘CROWLEY!’ He shouted. God-Satan dammit! He doesn’t even remember his bloody name. How’s he going to remember everything that’s happened the past 6000 years? Crowley could feel himself starting to sweat. His skin felt tight and hot. He felt like he had so much pent up energy he was going to explode if he didn’t do…something. Anything. His hands. He has to do something with his hands. He puts them on his head and starts tugging at his hair.</p><p><em>Okay calm down, Crowley. You can fix this. He’s still Aziraphale right? Think about the things that are the same. Okay, number one: he still has the same eyes.</em> God he missed the recognition in them though. The tenderness, the feeling of safety he felt when looking into them. Of home. <em>Okay chin up, Crowley. Number two: he still seems dainty as ever. Floating around in that outfit. His little finicky gestures when he speaks. </em></p><p><em>‘</em>Crowley, if you are not going to assist, I must ask that you please stop pacing about. I find it quite hard to concentrate.’</p><p>Crowley looked up at the large screen and saw the image of Aziraphale focusing intently across the room. Crowley followed his gaze and saw white mechanical arms emerging out from the paneled walls hovering around the crowd of students. One arm whizzed around, plucked out a young girl from the lineup and placed her down near the front of the row. Another adjusted the hair of a boy and tucked in his shirt before placing him a few paces to the left. Calculations and charts were appearing on the large screen around the image of Aziraphale, showing detailed stats alongside photographs of each child. It looked like an assembly line factory with Aziraphale as the foreman.</p><p><em>Like setting up bowling pins.</em> Crowley thought in awe as he watched the robotic limbs working. As impressive as it was, he wanted no part in it. He turned to the angel determined.</p><p>‘Listen, Angel! There’s a lot we should discuss. Would you fancy a spot of lunch?’ he called out to Aziraphale on the large screen.</p><p>‘Don’t be ridiculous Crowley. An angel and a demon having lunch.’ Aziraphale scoffed. ‘Sounds like the plot of a fantasy novel.’</p><p>‘Oh come on, let’s go to your favourite place on the corner, eh?’</p><p>‘As an angel, I do not eat, so I don’t see how I could have a ‘favourite’ place.’ The mechanical arms were slowing down. </p><p>‘Will you just,’ Crowley was craning his neck yelling up at the angel on screen. ‘Come down here? I feel like a lunatic screaming at you all the way up there!’ Aziraphale rolled his eyes and his image disintegrated off the screen. He reformed next to Crowley, still looking a bit like a hologram.</p><p>‘You and me, just the two of us. We can talk-’ </p><p>‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ Aziraphale cut in before he could finish. ‘We could get into trouble.’ He whispered and gestured up above.</p><p>‘Please, trust me I-‘ He was cut off by snickering laughter.</p><p>‘Trust you? A demon? Oh Crowley, you are too much. I must’ve been exceptional or terrible at my job to have earned your trust. Seeing as I was reset, I’m leaning towards the latter.’</p><p>‘Wha- I. Can’t. You. Hrrrgh’ Crowley opened his mouth in disbelief.</p><p>‘Your ‘Aziraphale’ must’ve been quite a piece of work. Is that how you were you able to seduce him? Going out on lunch dates? Or I guess you wouldn’t tell me eh? I’ll just check the records.’ The angel held up his screen and began to busily type away.</p><p>‘Ah yes 1793, the French Revolution, all the way back to …Ancient Rome? My, we’ve really been at it for centuries haven’t we, old boy?’ He flipped through log entries and photographs. The two of them standing at the duck pond clad in top hats. A black and white print of the street outside Aziraphale’s bookshop with Crowley loitering out front holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>‘Thought we were being sneaky, hmmm? Meeting up in secret?’ The angel’s finger hovered over the image. It was a candid photo of the two in St. James Park. Crowley remembered that afternoon. The cool breeze. Lush grass. They were having a picnic on a gaudy tartan blanket that he’d protested.</p><p>‘Hmm we’re smiling in this one.’ Aziraphale mumbled as he adjusted his glasses, studying the image. Crowley craned his neck to take a peek. Something flickered in Aziraphale’s eyes. A hint of recognition perhaps? He thinks; he hopes. Even though the photo is taken from a distance there is no mistaking the angel’s joyful expression.</p><p>‘Do you remember, Angel? Late nights in your book shop? Drinking your fine wines.’ Crowley said as if he’s coaxing out a scared animal.</p><p>‘This can’t be right. It’s not- The rules state…’</p><p>‘We wrote our own rules, Angel. You and me together. Heaven and Hell abandoned us with the Earth. They were going to destroy everything.’</p><p>‘This has got to be some sort of demonic trick. You’re manipulating me.’ Aziraphale stated and the tablet screen went blank.</p><p>Aziraphale motioned at Crowley and the robotic arms turned to face the demon. Crowley was barely able to take a step away before the arms grabbed him and pinned him back against the wall.</p><p>‘Aziraphale!? Stop this! I’m trying to help you!’ Crowley struggled and kicked but the strong metal arms locked him in place.</p><p>‘Please just be quiet and let me finish getting these humans in order. Then we can both be on our way and we won’t have to deal with each other ever again. Alright?’ Aziraphale turned and more arms emerged out from the ceiling to finish his work. </p><p>Crowley slumped in the tangle of metal arms. Was it like Aziraphale said? Could he have, unintentionally, manipulated Aziraphale into falling for him? Into spending time with him? Into being his friend? Demons can’t have friends, right? Not real ones. There’s always a catch. Some angle. He was a greedy, attention starved fool. Aziraphale was kind and compassionate. An easy target. He saw that and instinctively took what he wanted from Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley flexed his arms testing the strength of the machines binding him. The white sleek metal was cold and solid. No way could he break through on strength alone. It was too tight. Crowley felt like he was being squeezed. He’d let himself get soft. He let his guard down. He should have known better. And now he was trapped and everything had gone to shit. Crowley’s mind was berating him for every misstep in his existence.</p><p>Aziraphale paused when he noticed the demon has gone quiet. He looked over and saw Crowley looking tired, like all the fight and energy had been sucked out of him. <em>He looked miserable. </em>Aziraphale thought with a twinge of guilt. The robotic arms slowed to a halt.</p><p>‘Now there’s no need for moping about my dear fellow,’ he gently turned to Crowley and the arms holding him in place loosened slightly. ‘From the sound of it, you two were bound to be caught eventually. And it’s a good thing too. If the old Aziraphale was hanging around demons and giving into temptations he wasn’t much of an angel now was he? Just a simple reprogramming and I’m good as new.’</p><p>‘DON’T.’ Crowley spit back suddenly glaring.</p><p>‘See that’s what I talking about. Any self-respecting angel wouldn’t have taken any attitude from you in the first place. He must’ve been either weak or a fool if he didn’t-’ Crowley leapt to his feet straining against the metal holding him back.</p><p>‘Don’t you talk about him like that!’ He hissed. Aziraphale was caught off guard and froze. ‘You can’t! He-... YOU.’ Crowley sputtered trying to put the words floating around in his head in order. ‘You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Aziraphale. How could something so magnificent…SO GOOD be a sin, or a demonic trick or whatever. You were- ARE the best of them, Aziraphale. No amount of ‘reprogramming’ could make you a better angel than you were. You believed in humanity and in me, saw the good and evil in all of us and loved it all regardless. And if I have to remind you of who you are for the rest of eternity I will.’</p><p>Aziraphale looked shocked and the hold of the mechanical arms loosened a bit more. Crowley was able to wrench himself loose and step out towards the angel.</p><p>‘You were silly, anxious, intelligent, kind, beautiful, fussy, frustratingly gullible and I loved every moment I got to spend with you. And I will NOT stand by and let anyone, even yourself, speak ill of you.’</p><p> ‘I, um...’ Aziraphale’s hands fiddled nervously at his front. ‘Something’s wrong with me. I- think I’m malfunctioning again. I just need to contact Heaven and tell them I’m not fit for service.’</p><p>‘Aziraphale there’s nothing wrong with you. There never was.’</p><p>Aziraphale pulled up his tablet and it shrunk and became phone sized. He dialed and held it up to his ear. Crowley watched in anticipation. A voice came through the phone. The angel cleared his throat and put on a cheery tone.</p><p>‘Ah hello! Principality Aziraphale checking in. Well about that, you see. I’m a bit…confused. You see there’s these photographs of…yes I know… I…’ A serious look came over his face and he looked over at Crowley ‘Right away… Yes…’</p><p>He hung up and gave a heavy sigh. ‘Well they weren’t really up for chit chat.’</p><p>A tear formed in the angel’s eye. The paneled walls of the room began to tremble and shake.</p><p>‘I was made to be Heaven’s servant. The steadfast guardian of the Eastern Gate. I can’t be wavering at dispelling a simple demon. I should be stronger than that.’</p><p>‘You are strong Aziraphale. What other Angel is going to go against all of Heaven to fight for what’s right. What they feel in their heart? More of them should be like you if you ask me.’</p><p>‘I want to believe you, but how can I trust myself if I am this ‘rogue angel’ as it were?’</p><p>Crowley took a step towards Aziraphale.</p><p>‘No. No stay back!’ Aziraphale outstretched his hands. Aziraphale was shaking. His irises twitched back and forth as if his brain was scrubbing through all its memories. ‘I just... need to think... I’m not feeling.... quite...right? I don’t know. I can’t quite put it... it’s...’</p><p>‘Ineffable?’</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes went wide as soon as Crowley uttered the word. Their secret inside joke. A code word that justified everything and explained nothing. Their word.</p><p>The room went still. Crowley was first to move.</p><p>‘Angel?’</p><p>Aziraphale blinked for a moment before he met the demon’s gaze with a smile full of warmth and recognition. The angel’s soft eyes, holding all their history and secrets in the wrinkles that caressed them.</p><p>‘Ah, Crowley, I- oof!’ The demon snapped into his arms like a magnet. Desperate to be close. To land against something solid and be held by an equal force. They stayed that way for a while. Till the beat of their hearts thudded calmly together. Harmonious. Like always.</p><p>The white lab faded away and revealed the old classroom once again just as they’d left it. But the two professors were nowhere to be found. The students awoke from their trances a bit hazy, some noticing their shirts were now tucked in or their hair parted in a new way, but quickly recovered to find a message scrawled on the blackboard in their teacher’s distinctive cursive. <em>Class is cancelled for today. No homework. Free period. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a fun little epilogue after this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mild English day. Perfect for flying a kite or having a picnic. Crowley sat on a bench overlooking the student gardens. He had a hand in the planning and planting of many of the vegetables but had left the majority of the watering and pruning to the students. It was coming along quite well. He could see a couple tomato plants in need of a pruning but all in all he was proud of the students work.</p><p>He was getting bored picking at the chipping paint of the bench when he saw Aziraphale walking briskly towards him carrying a couple of brown paper bags.</p><p>‘Now, I know I said croissants but the science students were having a samosa sale and-‘</p><p>‘S’all right Angel. I don’t mind changing up the plan.’ Crowley smiled up at the angel as Aziraphale sat next to him.</p><p>‘Oh I was just going to say I got both.’ The angel chuckled ‘Hope you still want a croissant as well.’ He handed over a bag and a napkin.</p><p>They ate in silence. Enjoying the flavours of the pastries. The calm spring air. It had been 2 days since their scare with the HVN link and they hadn’t really talked about it. Both seemed to be hesitant in pressing the subject. Sensing the unease, they both turned to each other at the same time.</p><p>‘Crow-‘</p><p>‘Az-‘</p><p>They cut each other off. ‘You go ahead Angel.’ Crowley gestured for him to continue. Aziraphale adjusted his jacket and turned to face him.</p><p>‘I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for making you feel as if our relationship wasn’t based on equal footing. That you were somehow demonically influencing me to go against Heaven.’</p><p>‘Aziraphale, you were already breaking rules before we met - remember?’ Said Crowley slyly from behind his sunglasses.</p><p>‘Ah haha. Yes I suppose I was. I guess Heaven can try all they might to reform me but I will just keep being...<em>me</em>.’ He gestured at himself and sighed.</p><p>‘I love <em>you</em> though.’ Crowley said quietly. Aziraphale shot him a smile.  Crowley realized he said those words a little too easily. His ears turned red and he pretended to look out at some teens throwing a Frisbee in the field.</p><p>‘I’m glad you do my dear.’ Aziraphale brushed some hair out of Crowley’s face. ‘Thank you for standing up for me. Even when you have to stand up <em>to</em> me’ he chuckled.</p><p>‘Anytime. It’s what I was made for, Angel.’</p><p>A bell rang out across the yard. Students began bustling about. ‘Ah must be lunch time then?’ Aziraphale stood up and held out his hand to assist Crowley.</p><p>‘Didn’t we just eat?’ Crowley grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up.</p><p>‘Well, if you’d rather not go,’</p><p>‘I didn’t say that, Angel, no. My treat, let’s go’ He started to pull Aziraphale down the sidewalk. They strolled hand in hand, occasionally leaning on one another when their steps fell out of sync.</p><p>‘By the way, Crowley - what ever happened to that HVN link? I can’t imagine it was easy to destroy.’</p><p>‘Oh, I gave it to the engineering class. They needed a paperweight to put in their rocket for their final project. Turned out that thing was the perfect weight. Planning on sending it up to the stratosphere. They drew a little face on it and everything.’ He said with a chuckle.</p><p>‘Gave it to some students! Crowley, you can’t just- if Heaven…’ Aziraphale sputtered.</p><p>‘Relax Angel, I made sure their little project will have some, hmmm let’s say, <em>explosive</em> results. ‘</p><p>‘Oh you devil.’ Aziraphale grinned. ‘But won’t the students be disappointed? Something they worked so hard on, just to see it blow up?’</p><p>‘Bah, if anything they’ll be inspired to work twice as hard on the next one. You’ll see, Angel. Plus, science kids love explosions!’</p><p>‘I’ll have to trust you on that one.’ Aziraphale smiled. He felt Crowley’s grip tighten and leaned in close to his chest.</p><p>‘Do you think Heaven will try anything else?’ Crowley whispered.</p><p> ‘Well, if they do, I’m relieved to know that you’ll be there to guide me back.’ He leaned in and kissed Crowley softly on the cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gabriel was looking out the window. The white expanse of Heaven’s domain spread out behind him. His wristwatch began to beep and he held it in front of him.</p><p>‘Uriel, report.’ He spoke into the watch.</p><p>‘We have a tracking signal that the prototype HVN link is returning to headquarters as we speak.’</p><p>‘Ah, excellent. Aziraphale will be back brand new and ready to take orders again. I know we were friends in the past, but I didn’t really care for his... well... everything.’ He said with a grimace.</p><p>‘Approaching rapidly. ETA 15 seconds.’ The watch spoke. Gabriel continued to look out the window.  He could see a shadow approaching from below but something about it seemed off.</p><p>And then he screamed.</p><p>A bungled patchwork rocket broke through the cloud cover. Gabriel recoiled and fell backward in shock, shielding his face with his arms as it crashed through the glass window in a blast of dark smoke. He dusted himself off and looked around sheepishly. He could see the HVN link among the debris. Smoke and static pouring out of it.</p><p>Gabriel huffed. This was below his pay grade.</p><p> ‘Uriel.’ He spoke into his watch. ‘Cancel all tracking on Aziraphale.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end! Hope you had fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>